x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Theresa Hoese
Theresa Nemman was the daughter of Doctor Jay Nemman. (TXF: "Pilot") She changed her name to Theresa Hoese after marrying Deputy Ray Hoese. (TXF: "Requiem") Biographical Information Education Theresa Nemman attended the class of '89 with Billy Miles, Ray Soames, Karen Swenson and Peggy O'Dell. After their graduation in the summer of 1989, Theresa Nemman began to often find herself in the woods with no recollection of how she got there. By 1992, Karen Swenson, Ray Soames and two other members of her class had died in unexplained circumstances, with two strange spots on each of their backs. Theresa Nemman was aware that, like her, the other members of her class had experienced strange visits to the woods. She was consequently afraid that she might die, like they had. (TXF: "Pilot") First Contact with Mulder and Scully In March 1992, Theresa Nemman and her father returned to their home in Raymon County, Oregon from a family holiday and traveled to a cemetery in Bellefleur. Her father, the County Medical Examiner in Raymon County, was infuriated that FBI Special Agents Mulder and Scully were preparing to exhume the body of Ray Soames, which he had autopsied earlier. Theresa Nemman tried to speak to the FBI agents at the cemetery, but her father forced her to stay in the Jeep Cherokee in which they had arrived. Eventually, she persuaded her father to leave with her in the car and accompany her home. Later that month, Theresa Nemman made an anonymous phone call to Mulder's motel room and informed him that Peggy O'Dell was dead. Mulder and Scully left their motel to investigate the strange call. When they returned, they were frustrated and angered to find their motel ablaze. Theresa Nemman approached the agents from a crowd observing the fire and told them her name. When she desperately asked for their help and protection, Mulder told her to accompany Scully and himself. The agents took her to a diner, where she told them of her strange, reoccurring visits to the woods and her fear that might die like most of her classmates. Mulder realized that Theresa was Jay Nemman's daughter and that she was the anonymous caller who had told him that Peggy O'Dell had died. She admitted her father secretly knew about what had happened, but was trying to protect his daughter and had told her never to reveal anything about it to anyone. Theresa doubted that her father could indeed protect her, which is why she had come to Mulder and Scully for help. She revealed that she had the same spots as the victims and her nose suddenly started bleeding. Moments later, her father entered the diner with Detective Miles, the father of her classmate, Billy Miles. Although the men tried to take Theresa home, Mulder suggested that she might not want to leave. Disregarding Mulder's suggestion, Doctor Nemman and Detective Miles left with Theresa in the detective's car. Later that night, Mulder and Scully returned to the cemetery, where they realized that Billy Miles was responsible for the deaths. While attempting to formulate a theory to explain his involvement, Scully mistakenly stated that it was Theresa Nemman, not Peggy O'Dell, who had been summoned to the woods earlier that night. In Collum National Forest later that night, Detective Miles and Special Agent Mulder watched Billy Miles hold Theresa Nemman up towards a bright light shining down on the teenagers from above. The light grew brighter and eventually engulfed them all. After it had dissipated, Theresa Nemman lay unharmed on the ground. (TXF: "Pilot") Reunion .]] Mulder and Scully met Theresa seven years later. By this time, she had changed her name to Theresa Hoese after marrying Deputy Ray Hoese, and lived with her husband and baby daughter in Bellefleur, Oregon. The FBI agents went to her house while investigating the sudden disappearance of her husband, knowing only that she was the wife of the missing Deputy Hoese. Scully, who initially didn't recognise her, formerly apologised for bothering her. However, Mulder remembered their first meeting seven years ago and reminded her that she had come to them for help, afraid of being abducted. Theresa seemed extremely surprised to see the FBI agents again. When she heard her baby start to cry from inside her house, she invited the agents into her home and left to attend to her child. In the living room of the Hoese family's house, Theresa later held her months old baby in her arms and talked with Mulder and Scully, who sat on chairs across from her. She apologised for panicking earlier, when she had realized the identities of her visitors. Scully asked if she knew anything that could help to find her husband, and Mulder added that he and Scully had been completely unaware that she was married to the missing deputy. Theresa awkwardly revealed that, like herself, her husband was also an abductee, a fact that he had been trying to keep relatively secret because other members of their community were prejudiced against people who claimed to have been abducted. According to Theresa Hoese, her husband's experiences were far more terrifying then her own and he had been taken many times as a test subject. Theresa owned extensive medical files on him and photos of her husband's scars. She handed her baby to Scully and left to retrieve the documents from another room. (TXF: "Requiem") Abduction Later that night, Theresa Hoese heard a knock at her front door. Throwing on a bathrobe, she ran down a flight of steps and saw the silhoutte of a man wearing a deputy's hat outside the door. She presumed that the man was her husband and opened the door to greet him. Finding that her husband had apparently been returned, she embraced him and revealed that she had been extremely worried. When she asked her husband what had been done to him, he did not reply but only looked at her. She was shocked to realize that the man was actually not her husband and ran back upstairs. The man was, in fact, an Alien Bounty Hunter and he slowly followed her. As he rounded the landing at the top of the stairs, she stabbed him with a kitchen knife and caused noxious, green fluid to ooze out of his chest. Theresa's eyes were burnt from the fumes as she stumbled into the nursery where her baby was crying loudly. As the child wailed and she screamed in distress, the alien followed her, picked her up and carried her out of the room. The alien left the baby, but took Theresa and left the house with the door standing open. The next morning, crime scene procedures were underway when Mulder and Scully returned to the house. As the baby was being taken into police custody, the agents found Billy Miles, who was now a deputy himself, outside the building. He told them that Theresa had been taken and led them into the house. In the nursery, they found a patch of carpet that had been burned through, as if by acid. Scully recognized that the mark had been made by a biological toxin emitted as a gas through the bloodstream of what was arguably an alien. Billy Miles was also later abducted. After Mulder and Scully returned to the J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building - the FBI's headquarters in Washington, D.C. - Alex Krycek told Mulder that the bounty hunter had been abducting people, including Theresa Hoese, in an effort to eliminate proof of all the tests on human abductees. and other abductees]] Mulder later saw Billy Miles, Theresa and her husband after he discovered a UFO and entered the craft's energy field. He was subsequently taken aboard the ship, with the other abductees. (TXF: "Requiem") :Although Mulder is seen aboard a cloaked alien craft in the Arizona desert in "Within", Theresa is not seen until her return in "This is Not Happening". :It's possible that she was aboard the same craft as Mulder all the time she was away, or that she was transferred to a different ship. Likewise, she may or may not have been taken to Arizona. Although it is unclear whether she suffered exactly the same brutal experiments as Mulder did, the tests were probably at least similar, as evidenced by their virtually identical facial injuries after they were returned. Recovery One year after Theresa Hoese's disappearance, a young man named Richie Szalay chased a bright light in the night sky above Helena, Montana. His pursuit of the UFO led him to a field, before it quickly disappeared. He then saw the figure of a man running away from him across the field. Assuming that the man was an alien, he frantically followed and finally stumbled over Theresa Hoese's body, lying face down in the field. Close to death, Theresa was immediately taken to St. Jean Hospital in Helena. Medics noted that she did not speak, except to ask for her baby during the night. The next morning, Scully was told about Theresa Hoese's return by her FBI partner, Special Agent John Doggett, and her boss, Assistant Director Walter Skinner. Scully, Doggett and Skinner flew from Washington, D.C. to Helena and visited St. Jean Hospital, where they were met by a Dr. Desai. The doctor told Skinner that he was surprised Theresa Hoese was still alive, as he had never seen anything near her level of injuries and mistreatment in twelve years. He gave the FBI agents his permission to see Theresa Hoese and talk to her about what had happened, on the condition that they try their best to catch the person, or people, who had hurt her. The doctor then led them into an intensive care room, where Theresa was lying unconscious on a bed. She was hooked up to various wires and tubes, and there were three bruised scars on each of her cheeks. Dr. Desai stated that her injuries seemed like someone had been experimenting on her. He further noted the presence of tissue damage in a linear pattern inside her cheeks. Her chest had been cut into, before organ tissue in her abdomen had been scooped away. A series of x-rays showed damage to her soft palate. Scully wondered if any foreign objects or metallic implants had been found in the x-rays, but the doctor replied negatively. Scully, Doggett and Skinner subsequently launched an investigation to determine the identity of Theresa Hoese's kidnapper. Meanwhile, Jeremiah Smith assumed the appearance of Dr. Desai and told a nurse at St. Jean Hospital that he was trying to transfer Theresa Hoese to another facility. Jeremiah Smith was the same man that Richie Szalay had pursued earlier, and he possessed supernaturally powerful healing abilities. He took Theresa Hoese to a ranch compound of buildings, where he and a man who called himself Absalom watched over her. Jeremiah Smith eventually healed Theresa of her injuries. The morning after Theresa was taken from the hospital, Scully learned about her disappearance. Doggett introduced Scully to Special Agent Monica Reyes, who believed that Theresa's injuries had obviously not been self-inflicted and that she had been returned by someone who had cared enough about her not to kill her. Reyes, a specialist in ritualistic crime, believed that Theresa's injuries had been the result of typical cult ritualistic abuse. However, she also tried to keep an open mind about the possibility of alien abductions and examined Theresa's x-rays for signs of implants, generally considered evidence of that phenomena. When the agents learned about Absalom, they raided a farm compound where he, Jeremiah Smith and many other people lived. Scully and Reyes finally found Theresa Hoese amongst the people, completely healed. Absalom claimed that she, and the other people there, were returned abductees and that he tried to help them recover from their abduction ordeals. However, Doggett suspected that Theresa and the others were being held there against their will and that Absalom had left Theresa for dead, on the night Richie Szalay had found her. Scully asked whether video cameras that were positioned around the farm compound had recorded Theresa being healed, but Absalom answered negatively. Nevertheless, the agents reviewed the footage which had been recorded there. Scully recognized Jeremiah Smith from the tape, as Mulder had known him several years ago, and she knew that he believed he had the ability to heal people. This knowledge led her to believe that he had healed Theresa Hoese. After the agents returned to the farm compound, Scully questioned a man she believed to be Jeremiah Smith. The man looked completely different, but Scully was aware that Jeremiah Smith was capable of assuming the appearances of other people. She asked him if he had healed Theresa Hoese. The man was indeed Jeremiah Smith, but he feared that his detection and exposure would endanger all the abductees in America who were saved by him. He consequently ignored the question but admitted to being the only person saving abductees, when left alone with Scully. (TXF: "This is Not Happening") Absalom was later arrested, although he escaped imprisonment. Assistant Director Skinner organized a task force to search for him and showed them a slide of the abductees, including Theresa Hoese, who had been reportedly healed at Absalom's farm compound. Another slide showed an image of Theresa Hoese lying in a coma with the severe facial injuries she had bore before she had been healed. (TXF: "Three Words") Background Information In the original script of The X-Files' pilot episode, Theresa's father is called Dr. Neuman. Presumably, his daughter's last name is also Neuman. In another change from the final episode, Theresa reveals more to Mulder and Scully about Billy Miles and Peggy O'Dell in the scene set in the diner. Theresa refers to Billy Miles by his first name, perhaps revealing that her relationship to him was closer than it is established in the episode. She also states that Peggy O'Dell apparently became pregnant during graduation, and that, according to Peggy, Billy Miles was the father. This could be interpreted as meaning that Theresa did not have as close a relationship to Billy Miles as Peggy O'Dell did. In the episode "Requiem", Billy Miles refers to Theresa Hoese by her first name, supporting the theory that their relationship was more than just a formal one, and that they knew each other. Sarah Koskoff played Theresa Nemman in the filmed version of the pilot episode and Theresa Hoese in all other filmed appearances of the character. Appearances * TXF: ** "Pilot" (Season 1) ** "Requiem" (Season 7) ** "This Is Not Happening" (Season 8) ** "Three Words" (slide images) Hoese, Theresa Category:TXF characters